


She Is...

by Choleson



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Plagg is a Little Shit, Season 2 spoilers, conflicted Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 13:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choleson/pseuds/Choleson
Summary: Adrien has always considered Marinette to be a friend. But after one day of spending time with her, everyone believes that she is his girlfriend. And with so many people asking his thoughts on the matter, Adrien begins to see and think of her in a different light.All it took was one day. Now how will Adrien cope with this new crush of his?





	She Is...

Adrien watched the screen as the credits rolled. He reached up to his face and wiped away a couple of tears. The movie was beautiful. His mum was beautiful. “Thank you father.” He said as he turned and hugged him. 

Gabriel hugged back. “You’re welcome Adrien. You can watch it any time you want, you just have to ask.” Adrien’s hug tightened slightly. “And remember what I said before we started?”

Adrien nodded. “We have to trust each other.” 

Gabriel stood up and smiled at Adrien. “I have to get back to work. I’ll make your schedule free so you can do what you want. Except, you won’t be able to leave the house, considering your...escapade earlier.”

“Understood.”

Gabriel stood at the door with his hand on the handle. “I hope you had a nice outing with your girlfriend in any case.”

“Wha- girlfriend? What are you talking about?” Adrien called out as his father shut the door. He didn’t have a girlfriend. Where had he gotten such an idea? 

Adrien checked his phone, which was filled with notifications. He clicked on one and checked the social media feed that most of the notifications came from. His eyes widened. Photo after photo, he saw himself with Marinette. And each post had a similar caption.  _ 'Adrien Agreste with his girlfriend’ _ .

This has to be where his father got the idea from. It was just a misunderstanding. Marinette wasn’t his girlfriend, she is just a friend. Right?

“Well I can’t help you there, you know my stance on romance.” Adrien whipped around and saw Plagg chewing on some camembert. 

Adrien sighed. He must have said that last part out loud by accident. “You think cheese is a better use of time.”

“Exactly. You humans always get caught up with problems like relationships when you could be focusing on this.” Adrien held his nose as Plagg waved a piece of cheese under it. He threw it up into the air and ate it in one bite. “Mmmmm, delicious.” 

The door began to open, causing Plagg to hide. “Adrien I’ve come in to return something you dropped today whilst you were out. Gorilla found it.” She held out a small red bracelet with pink and green beads.

“Oh, thank you Natalie.” Adrien took the bracelet. Phew, he didn’t even realize he had lost it.

“If I may ask, where did you get that?” 

Adrien smiled softly as he stared at the bracelet. “From Marinette. She gave it to me for good luck.” He looked up at Natalie and noticed that she was smiling knowingly. She turned around and walked out. Wait, she had the same idea. “She’s a friend!” He shouted at his now closed door. 

Adrien slumped down into the couch. Why was everyone suddenly assuming they were a couple? He saw Marinette everyday at school, there was nothing different about today. Yeah, today was just a normal day filled with normal events that any friends would do together.

Friends would go see movies together. That’s a fact. And friends would catch a train together to get to the cinema. But would a friend have tackled the other into the train? Adrien shook his head. It can be possible for friends to do that, considering the situation. There, they were friends, and nothing more.

Would friends hide in an empty fountain together, only inches apart? This final thought nagged Adrien. It was just another ‘in certain situations’ case...right? He sighed.

Plagg flew out and rolled his eyes. “You’re still caught up about this huh? Why not ask one of your friends. I’m sure they’ll be able to help.”

“That’s a great idea Plagg.” Adrien pulled out his phone again and clicked on Nino’s contact. He knew Adrien better than anyone else. And Nino was smart. He’d be able to see the facts straight.

“Hey dude, what’s up?” Nino asked as he answered. 

“Not much just wanted to chat.”

“About your  _ outing _ today?” The way he said outing made it sound like he was suggesting something.

Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose. “Not you too.”

“What? What did I do?”

“Your assuming Marinette and I went on a date today.”

Nino’s chuckle echoed through the receiver. “Well from what I’ve seen online and from what Ayla told me it sure sounds like it.”

Great. Who else did Adrien know that was thinking this? Probably all of them. “It’s not like that, I can explain.”

“Ok dude.”

Adrien took a breath before starting from the beginning, how he just wanted to see a movie his mum starred in.

Once he was finished, there was silence on the line for a moment. Nino cleared his throat before speaking. “Ok dude, I’m going to just ask you a few questions.”

“Ok?”

“First, did you enjoy your day despite being chased by your fans?”

Adrien thought for a moment. “Yeah, it was fun.”

“Ok, next was there anything you didn’t like about your day?”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Only the fact that I got chased by fans all day….and that I got snatched by an akuma.”

“That’s what I thought you’d say. Finally, would you do it again?” Nino asked before adding, “With Marinette.” 

Adrien got caught up on the last part. Would he do all of that again with Marinette. “Y-yes, I would.” 

“Alright dude, it’s all clear to me now. You enjoyed a day of running around with a girl to hide from fans and your willing to do it again with her. You have to face the facts Adrien. You have feelings for Marinette.”

Biting his bottom lip, Adrien considered that last part. Does he have feelings for Marinette? He had never considered it before.

“I need to go now. See you at school.”

“Ok. Thanks Nino. Bye.” Adrien hung up and walked to his bed. Does he have feelings for Marinette? He flopped onto his bed. His mind wandered to the moment they were laying in the fountain. He remembered at the time being confused as to why she was in her pajamas but looking back on it...she looked adorable curled up like that. 

And at the cinema. Her laugh as she realized he caught her repeating the ad. Just thinking of the sound made his heart flutter. 

Adrien smiled softly to himself. Everyone was still wrong. Marinette is not his girlfriend. But now she is more than just a friend. She is his crush.


End file.
